


Stay at Home Bamf

by SecondHeartbeat (Epictry)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictry/pseuds/SecondHeartbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad tends to errands while Nate saves the world before 5pm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay at Home Bamf

The domesticity is disturbing at first, but after six months Brad finally embraces it. He exists day to day just as he did before moving in with Nate, only now he spends less time commuting and more time at home. He is generally never at home alone in the evenings, but sometimes during the day if he doesn’t have anywhere to be he has the entire house to himself. He can start the day early, have breakfast with Nate before he runs off to save the world at his office, and take a list of errands to have completed. This morning he’s learned the following: the dry cleaning is ready, the ugly Pekinese that Nate rescued from certain death once again needs to be taken to the groomer, and if Brad happens to stop by the grocers for a pot roast then proceeds to have it ready by the time Nate walks in the front door there is a good chance he’ll be getting exuberant foodie sex later that night.

He is rinsing his coffee cup under the sink when he starts to completely wake up. It’s as if the caffeine all metabolized at once and is being pumped through his system in a flood. He sets the cup on the bottom of the sink and turns around to the fridge. He walks across the kitchen to the calendar pasted to the door with magnets. This calendar is a super organizational calendar with the tabs and stickers and an entire booklet that came with it on how to make efficient use of the thing. They gave up around February on the stickers and so forth. Now there’s just black and blue ink. Brad has black ink and Nate has blue.

Brad stares at the date and his eyes narrow. “Democratic Nat’l convention meet!!!” is written in blue ink on the box for the following day. Brad smirks when he takes the black dry erase pen from the magnetic dry erase board that usually doubles as a perpetual “what we just ran out of” list. He strikes a line through the notation and then scribbles over it until the box is completely black. Satisfied with his contribution to the calendar and his political due diligence to protest Nate’s political leanings, he caps the pen and replaces it above the white board.

“Schwetji,” Brad calls to the white and brown mop head that is apparently a Pekinese, “Shwetty,”

Nate always pronounced the damn name better.


End file.
